


The Day I Met the Netherlands

by ChibiDashie



Series: The Magic Almanac [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Nationverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: While playing in the gardens, Mary spots someone planting tulips in the gardens. With a little help with some friends, Mary finds out who this mysterious person is by causing a little bit of mischief. That is, well, until they run into each other by accident in a way nobody would expect to meet someone for the first time.
Series: The Magic Almanac [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424335





	The Day I Met the Netherlands

Today, Mary was frolicking around the gardens that surround Friendship Manor, chasing butterflies and running through the paths that swirled all around the manor. Even when passing the statue of Ancient Rome riding his steed Bucephalus, Mary stopped for a bit and looked up, remembering the time the statue came to life and out came Rome himself, who saw Mary crying near him one day. Alas, Mary was perfectly fine today; there was no need for tears today. Maybe the statue doesn't wanna come alive today? She saw someone nearby, planting something on the ground. She stood up and approached them, taking a peek at what they were doing. Well, it turns out they're simply planting tulips around the gardens. She watched them plant the tulips the best she can from behind a shrub, despite the garden's wildlife approaching Mary and some of it perching on her.

"Shh~" Mary whispered to some of the deer that stood behind and birds who perched on her. "I don't wanna scare him-"

As soon as she turned around, he was heading back into the Manor! Mary had to know where he was going and began to follow him, hiding in the brush and behind trees once in a while. Her curiosity grew more and more the closer she got to the manor. Eventually, she lost this mysterious nation in the manor, assuming that he went back to his door in one of the Continental Halls.

"Help me find who this is Mr. Bluebird," Mary said as she perched a bluebird on her finger. "I'll wait out here while you go inside."

The bluebird nodded and flew inside the manor, finding the person who planted the tulips in the garden. What perfect timing! The bird perched on the flagpole that hung above the nation's door, soon flying back to Mary to report back.

"You found it?" Mary asked, "Oh boy! I'm going to make a new friend today!" The same bluebird guided Mary to the door as all of the other garden residents stayed behind. Down they went to Hall Europe, until they stopped not too far from the ballroom. There it is!

"Thanks Mr. Bluebird!" Mary said, letting the little bluebird go back to the gardens. She looked up at the flag for a bit observing every detail about it. Blue, white, and red, yet horizontal!

"It looks like Kitty's flag!" Mary said to herself, "Let's go see~"

Mary opened up the door, noting that there was nobody home. It felt nice and homey, yet she began to explore the house. Everything was so super clean! The kitchen, the bedroom, everything was virtually spotless! She saw a shelf in the living room with a very adorable, yet familiar character that seems like this nation loves. Simply put, this character was nothing more but a white rabbit with an "x" mouth.

"A bunny!" Mary exclaimed, grabbing a stool from the kitchen so she can climb up the shelf and grab the biggest plushie of this bunny. Although in the process, she began knocking over other merchandise of this rabbit, but thankfully everything was fine. That was until Mary saw the same mysterious person she saw in the garden walk back in, spotting Mary in the process. Both of them paused and looked at each other for a bit.

"Didn't your mother and father teach you not to touch other people's things without asking?" He said sternly as he was approaching Mary. Mary though, was oblivious and had no idea what was going on. She continued holding onto this plush until she had to let go of it since he was reorganizing the shelf Mary disrupted. Mary looked visibly upset that she had to let go of something she wanted to hold, only leading her to pout and sit on the stool.

"Don't touch Miffy, please." He said, "Miffy is beloved to me and my people."

Her eyes lit up. "Miffy is cute!" Mary squeaked excitedly,

"I see." he said, kneeling on the floor to observe Mary sitting on the stool. "Are you, by any chance, the Bearer of the Almanac?"

"Yeah!"

"Ah. I never expected a child to be one. I am the Netherlands, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ne...Ne...Neder....Letter...." Mary tried her best to pronounce "Netherlands" until something struck her that she can easily pronounce. "You're Mr. Neddie!"

Netherlands looked surprised that a child who couldn't pronounce his name said something ridiculously adorable to him. "Mr. Neddie...I can get used to that."

Mary giggled, watching Netherlands reorganize the shelf. While he was doing that, Mary got off the stool and went in the kitchen that was virtually spotless, grabbing pots and pans and putting some of them on her head. Netherlands heard the clamor, going into the kitchen only to see Mary making a mess of kitchen stuff. Right when he entered, Mary sprinted off into a little garden Netherlands had, still wearing a pot on her head. He sighed, following the child while worrying about his carefully planted tulips. Mary was frolicking through the garden, careful to not step on the tulips that grew around her, only until she felt someone grab her by the sides and lift her up in the air. She moved the pot on her head a little bit to see Netherlands was the one who caught her.

"Playtime is over." Netherlands said, removing the pot off her head. "I'm going to watch everything you do around here." He carried Mary in one arm and the pot that was on her head in the other, not going to let her go anytime soon. Mary didn't mind; she loves being held.

"You remind me of someone I love very much!" Mary exclaimed as he was reorganizing the very things Mary brought chaos to.

"Hm?"

"You're like Mr. Germany because you're tol and super strong!"

"I do know Germany very well. I get things from him."

"What kind of things?"

"Like the pot you were wearing."

"And you remind me of Kitty too!"

"Kitty?"

"Kitty is tol too and he has a scarf just like you!"

"Ah, I see you're talking about Russia. My scarf isn't as magical as his, though."

"Mr. Neddie?"

"Hm?"

"I want my own Miffy, too. Just like that one I wanted to hold."

He pondered for a bit. "Well, I cannot leave you alone here. I have other errands to do, but I might as well have to carry you everywhere so you don't cause any more chaos. I'll think about Miffy, though."

He put Mary on his shoulders, preparing to leave his home for errands. Mary was pretty much stuck here now, but it wasn't so bad; after all, Mary can actually see the world around her from high above. Netherlands didn't care, but Mary was waving at the people passing by, even the people on boats in the canals!

"Are you doing okay up there?" Netherlands asked, concerned because of all the people waving at him. "There's people waving at us."

"I'm saying hi to everyone," Mary said, smushing her head on his spiky hair. "Everyone must be super duper nice here!" Mary then began to poke his spikes, slapping them down to see how much they can smush and then pop back up. Netherlands didn't care and probably didn't even notice at all. After all, he was focused on one thing, and that was selling some goods at the marketplace. Mary marveled at everything around her! Boats, people, and stuff to buy, oh my! Although as much as Mary would like to get off Netherlands and wander around the marketplace, she must stay firmly in place on his shoulders so she wouldn't get hurt or cause even more chaos. After all, Netherlands was very tall, and just thinking of falling off his shoulders frightened poor Mary. As Netherlands was negotiating with a shopkeeper, Mary listened to the two despite not knowing what they're even saying in the first place. She grew bored and faceplanted on Ned's head. 

"Who is that miss on you?" the shopkeeper asked in his native Dutch tongue, noticing Mary faceplanted into Netherland's spiky hair.

"It's my niece." Netherlands replied in his native tongue as well, "Long story."

The deal was done and Netherlands got a good chunk of euro in his hands. He put the sack of euros in his jacket and went straight back home with Mary still on his shoulders. 

"I'm sooooo bored..." Mary whined, puffing her cheeks up. "Is this what being a grownup really is like?"

Netherlands pretty much ignored her. All he wanted to do was to go home and maintain his garden. 

"You remind me of someone else, too, Mr. Neddie."

"And who could that be?"

"You remind me of Mr. Krabs because you like money."

"Well, he is my favorite character and possibly the only good character. He's smart with his money." 

"Except you're nicer than Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs is an old fart and he's grumby, and you're very nice." 

"I've never heard someone tell me that i'm nice. You're the first one. Watch out."

As Netherlands was entering another store, the door frame was dangerously close to Mary. She ducked down until it was safe again to raise herself up. Although to her, this store was only a mere disappointment. The whole atmosphere around the store was old and brown, and there was only one shopkeeper present. Mary simply watched Netherlands buy a tin of tobacco, not knowing what it even was inside of the tin. The transaction went by so quick that unfortunately for Mary, she bumped her head against the door frame, since she forgot to duck down.

"Are you okay?" Netherlands asked, concerned that she might have gotten badly hurt. Mary whimpered in pain from such a hit. All she did on the way back was complain how much it hurts, until Netherlands eventually got tired of her whining when he got back to his house. He took Mary off his shoulders and set her down, going through the kitchen to see what he can find for her. Eventually, he did find an ice pack and put it on her head, soon sitting right next to her with something else in his hand: his trusty pipe.

"Is that a pipe?" Mary asked, watching him smoke from it.

"Yes." Netherlands said, "I know it's bad, but you should never do it."

"You're a sailor man!"

"Ah. It's what I and my people have always been."

Mary scooted closer to Netherlands in curiosity, soon flopping on her belly while trying to keep her ice pack on her head. She looked up, kicking her feet in the air.

"I can see why Germany has taken a liking to you," Netherlands commented, "I have seen you with him many times on a mere glimpse, but I had errands to do." He soon then realized something slip past his mind. "Ah, I merely forgot to ask, but what is your name, Bearer of the Almanac?"

"Mary!" She squeaked, crawling up next to Netherlands, "And you're Mr. Neddie!"

"Mary, hm? I see. What a beautiful name."

Mary then crawled onto Netherland's lap and then adjusted herself, when suddenly she opened her arms and hugged him. Mary smushed her face in Netherlands, looking up soon after. Netherlands really had no idea what to do; he never felt so warm and fuzzy inside before! He placed his pipe aside and picked up Mary, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry about ruining Miffy, Mr. Neddie," Mary squeaked sadly, "I promise to never touch Miffy again."

"I accept, Mary." Netherlands said, putting Mary back on his lap. "It's an important lesson to learn, especially for young children like you."

"Mr. Neddie?"

"Hm?"

"Can I see your scarf please?"

He held up one end of his scarf, letting Mary feel it for herself. It felt warm and well-loved, just like a blanket someone has always loved for a long time. Mary looked up at Netherlands for reassurance.

"Did I do the thing right?"

"Yes you have."

"Am I a good noodle?" 

"Yes."

Mary dropped the end of Netherland's scarf, thinking it has the same properties as Russia's scarf. Nothing; it just lay flat just like any other scarf. Mary then remembered something she was about to ask Netherlands out of curiosity.

"What was in the box you were selling?" 

"Ah, thank you for reminding me." Netherlands said, standing up and lifting Mary into his arms. "Those were tulip bulbs."

"Tulip bulbs? Are they light bulbs?" 

"Tulips don't grow from seeds, Mary. They grow from giant seeds called bulbs. Do you see?" He took out a bulb with a little sprout coming out of it. "That's a bulb, and you can see it growing." 

"So that's what it looks like!" Mary exclaimed, "Mr. Turkey gave me a tulip but it was already planted!" 

"Mr. Turkey doesn't have good tulips, Mary. Everyone knows me for them. You can keep that tulip bulb for yourself, I've been planting them in the Manor Gardens and you can plant it wherever you like."

"Thanks Mr. Neddie!"

"I also give these out, too. It's the one thing people know about me as well." He dug in his pocket and took out a pack of stroopwafel, giving it to Mary.

"What's this?"

"Stroopwafel. People eat them by themselves, but there is a proper way of eating them." He placed Mary down for a bit, grabbing some stuff around the kitchen as well as a tray. Mary couldn't tell what he was doing since she is very short compared to him; Netherlands was a tower! Mary followed him everywhere he went until she saw the pieces of the puzzle come together: a teapot, two teacups, and two saucers! She smiled from seeing what Netherlands was setting up for himself and Mary, knowing that is just one of her favorite things in the world. Excited, Mary ran over to the little kitchen table, climbing up on a chair to have tea with her new friend. She waited patiently for him, swinging her legs back and forth. There was a window right next to her and she looked outside, seeing canals flowing through the city and people riding bicycles to and fro. This must be some kind of wonderland!

"Here, Mary." Netherlands said, putting the tray down for her as well as giving her a teacup and saucer. Then he poured some tea in the two teacups, soon taking out a stroopwafel from his pocket and placing it on his teacup. "This is the proper way of eating stroopwafel. You let it sit on your teacup and the steam warms up the stroopwafel." Netherlands did just that as he was adjusting himself because of how ridiculously tall he is.

"You let it sit on the teacup?"

"Exactly." 

Mary did just that, but her patience grew thin on letting it warm up. "How long do I have to keep it on the teacup, Mr. Neddie?"

"I'd suggest five minutes." 

"Do I really have to do this?" 

"You can eat it just the way it is, but it is not the same." 

Mary took a little bite at the stroopwafel, noting how hard yet chewy it is. Mr. Netherlands was right; eating stroopwafel wasn't really the same as leaving it to rest on a teacup. 

"I told you so."

"Do you think I can dip it in my tea?"

"Mary, it's not the same as cookies and milk. Have patience."

Netherlands stood up and had an idea. "Hold on Mary, let me get something for you." He went back into the living room, disappearing from the corner of Mary's eye until he came back with something that Mary was after in the first place; Miffy! Mary got really excited to the point she got off her chair and went over to Netherlands holding the pretty large Miffy plush Mary tried to steal earlier. "There's Miffy!" Netherlands said, giving the doll to Mary, "Hold her, okay?" Mary grabbed Miffy and went back to her seat, fiddling with the doll's arms and ears. Mary wished she can have a Miffy just like this one, but alas, it belongs to Mr. Netherlands. 

"Now Mary, try eating your stroopwafel now. Not with Miffy, though." 

Mary put Miffy aside for a bit and took a bite into the stroopwafel. This time, it was a lot more different than she thought; just soft yet not too soggy with gooey caramel stretching out of Mary's mouth. She savored every bite of it, taking her time to eat the whole thing that seemingly took an eternity to warm up. It went very well with the tea as well! Mary couldn't tell what kind of tea it was; most tea tasted all the same to her. It was rather cooled down a bit now, not too hot or not too cold. 

"I love tea parties, Mr. Neddie!"

"Do you, now?" 

"I have them all the time with my toys!" 

"Have you invited any of your friends?"

"Papa used to play tea party with me, but now he works a lot with my Mama. I want to have Mr. Germany join my tea party one day!" 

Netherlands smirked, then hid his face, soon revealing his face again. "My apologies, Mary." 

"Did you know Mr. Horatio by any chance? Did he like tea parties too?"

"Not much. But I have heard the horrors of him with the other nations many long years ago. In short, Horatio wasn't a very nice man, and I can't imagine if you two met."

Mary hopped off the chair once again and ran over to Netherlands, hugging his leg. "I'll never hurt any country in the world, Mr. Neddie." Mary said, "I promise to never be like Horatio." 

Netherlands pat Mary on the head, giving her a reassurance that she won't ever be like the man who simply banished a countless amount of personified countries into a book that they came from. Mary, who thought of Horatio, was nearly going to cry just thinking about a cruel man who hurt her own friends.

"Try not to think of Horatio, Mary. You're here with a new friend, remember?"

Mary looked up at the Netherlands, smiling again, soon going back to the chair and continue sipping her tea that has become lukewarm at this point. Mary told Netherlands the things that made her so happy while having tea; her friends from the Almanac and at school, her mother and father, and some of the adventures she went on. Some of the things she told Netherlands even included her special interests thrown in as well! Netherlands though did eat his stroopwafel that was just right for him though; it would be rather cruel to forget such a delicious sweet.

At the end of the day, Netherlands had to let Mary go back to the manor. "Mary, as much as I would love to spend a whole day with you," Netherlands began, "I am afraid that I have other errands to do. But there is one thing I ask of you, Bearer of the Almanac. The tulip bulb I have given you is right in my pocket for safekeeping so I wouldn't forget." He took it out of his pocket, kneeling down to Mary's height the best he can, despite towering over her still. "I wanted you to plant this in the gardens by Friendship Manor. I do not know what color it will be, but it would be your contribution to my tulips in the gardens there." He then gave her the very same bulb Netherlands had in his pocket. Mary simply had no words, but only went up to the kneeling Netherlands to hug him. Unlike the last time Mary hugged him, it appeared that his heart truly warmed up, hugging Mary a lot less awkwardly.

"Take very good care of that tulip, Mary." Netherlands said, "They are very beautiful when you take care of them and be nice to them."

Mary nodded as Netherlands stood up to open the door back into Friendship Manor. She looked sad that Netherlands had to go for more errands that would have probably bored Mary to death.

"The next time you visit, Mary, I promise to not bore you by taking you along to my errands."

"But I liked coming along with you, Mr. Neddie."

"Ah. Next time we'll take a walk around Amsterdam together, when I am not caught up in so much."

Mary smiled, waving goodbye as she stood in the Friendship Manor side of the area. Netherlands waved back gently, closing his door that took him to his own home. Now Mary had one more thing to do and that was to plant the tulip bulb she was given. There was still daylight though, and Mary knew there was time to plant this tulip in the gardens. She found a nice spot in the gardens and began to dig with her own hands a little hole that would let the bulb fit right in. The wildlife of the gardens investigated on what Mary was doing, watching her plant that bulb into the ground. Mary stood back up and saw the animals by her.

"Now, don't ever touch that!" Mary said, pointing at the bulb she planted, "Mr. Neddie gave it to me and I dont want it to get hurt. I wanna see what it looks like when it grows up!" The animals all agreed to never touch the bulb and went back to doing their own thing in the gardens.

The days passed, and Mary would check up on the bulb she planted, even showing some of her friends along the way. She watered it with a watering can every day and watched it grow little by little whenever she was nearby. When the day came, Mary saw that the tulip bloomed into a beautiful pink tulip! Mary was so proud of her beautiful flower now that she called all the animals of the gardens to come over and look.

"I grew that by myself!" Mary exclaimed, "And pink is my favorite color too!"

Now one thing is for sure; don't tell Mr. Turkey about any of this at all.


End file.
